This invention relates generally to infant car seats and, more particularly to a car seat having retractable wheels and a length adjustable handle such that the car seat may be pushed or pulled on the wheels when extended.
Children under a certain age and/or weight are required to ride in a special car seat properly positioned or strapped into the seat of a vehicle. Unfortunately, car seats have gotten very bulky and heavy and are, as a result, difficult or awkward to carry or move from vehicle to vehicle. Further, parents may desire to move a car seat to a location away from the vehicle to provide a comfortable and safe place for an infant or toddler to sit during an outing with the family, such as a picnic, sporting event, or the like. A parent may also desire to move both an infant and a car seat while in an airport, traveling in general, other commercial application, or the like. Even if the car seat is able to be carried to a location remote from the vehicle, the child will most likely need to be removed from the seat and carried to the final destination before being returned to the car seat.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a car seat that is convenient to carry or move outside of or away from a vehicle. Further, it would be desirable to have a car seat having rollers or wheels on which the car seat may be rolled. In addition, it would be desirable to have a car seat having an extensible handle by which to pull or push the car seat when the wheels are deployed.